A turbine engine is a type of internal combustion engine that may drive an electric generator for converting mechanical power produced by the turbine engine to electrical power used by other components of a system. Some electric generators may include one or more sets of rotors and stators with each rotor in a particular set configured to rotate about a corresponding stator. The frequency and phase of the electricity generated by a set of rotors and stators may depend on the rotational speed of each rotor. In an electric generator with multiple sets of rotors and stators, the rotor from each set may rotate about the respective stator at a unique speed thereby causing a respective pair of magnet arrays and coil arrays associated with that particular set to generate electricity with a unique frequency and phase. Therefore, a generator with multiple sets of rotors and stators may produce electricity having multiple frequencies and multiple phases—a unique frequency and/or phase for each set of rotors and stators. As such, one or more additional components (e.g., power converters) may be required to reconcile the outputs from the multiple sets of rotors and stators into a single frequency and/or single phase.